Sailor Peace-Maker's True Illusion!!!!
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: Queen Illusion is attacked by King Peace onyl to find out put that the Peace Kingdom was destroyed. Queen Peace and her daughter is alive but Queen Peace-Maker attacks the Illusion Kingdom. Sailor Peace-Maker is healed of the illusion that caused her to a


Sailor Peace Maker's True Illusion!

Maddie looked at her kingdom from her balcony when she saw a faint explosion in the distance. Her guards lowered the gates and waited. Maddie saw Queen Peace's Army running towards her kingdom.

"Raise the gates! It's the Queen's Army!" Maddie commanded and the guards obeyed her. There was the King at the head of the army she guessed and shouted to him "What brings you here Your Majesty?"

"The gates are open attack!" The King shouted and attacked her guards. Her son Edward grabbed his armour and started to attack the army.

"Edward no! Come back here now!" Maddie shouted and memories came back of Eduardo dying in her arms.

Maddie ran from her room to the gates to find the King lurching towards her.

"Come with me Your Majesty. I'm sorry we had to attack but none of your guards are hurt only stunned. That lad of yours is impressive and a good fighter too. I'm King Peace and my mission by the Queen was to bring you to her kingdom." King Peace explained.

"Why does the Queen want me at her kingdom? I have my son and the kingdom to protect." Maddie said to which the King replied: "Where's the King? Why don't he protect it while your gone?"

"Well the King died in my arms after a vicious battle with Queen Peace Maker 14 years ago when Edward was only 2 years old. I don't why she attacked but her army killed most of my kingdom." Maddie mournfully replied.

Fourteen years earlier:

"Maddie, my darling, Queen Peace Maker has attacked our kingdom and I'm going with the army to defeat her. You stay here and look after Edward. If I don't make it tell him that I've always loved him and that he was very special to me. Goodbye my darling." Eduardo kissed her and left.

Maddie had tears streaming as she knew that Eduardo would never see daylight again.

Six months went past without reply from her darling and Edward could walk and talk now. She was asleep when she heard the clanking of the gates being raised and she ran down to the courtyard to see her darling lying on a stretcher trying to breathe.

"Eduardo darling what happened?" Maddie asked.

"The Queen... has been...defeated...many...of...our men...injured. I've always...loved you...goodbye my...darling." Eduardo said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Maddie hugged her husband against her heart and called for the priest. Eduardo was peacefully buried at the Kingdom's Chapel and Maddie sealed it off. She wasn't going to open this chapel until she died and after this she always kept the key near to her heart.

"Your Majesty when do we leave?" Maddie said and the King replied, "As soon as we can. It seems that Alyssa, Queen Peace Maker, has been planning to do this for some time. When can you leave Maddie?"

"Mother what's going on? Are we leaving the kingdom? What are we to do about the servants?" Edward inquired.

"Katherine, Phillipa, prepare our luggage and bring only important things we need. Do it now!" Maddie angrily ordered the girls to do.

"Your Majesty we will be able to leave by tonight and I will tell the cooks to prepare some food for us for when we're travelling."

The stable boys had just fixed putting the luggage on Maddie's wagon when the King came out wearing a sad face.

"What's wrong Your Majesty?" Maddie wondered and the King answered back "It seems that my Kingdom was burnt down last night and there is no trace left of the Queen and our daughter."

"Oh I'm so sorry your Majesty. I, Queen Illusion, by decree command a 60 day mourning period for the Queen Peace and her palace staff." Maddie ordered which shocked the whole of the Illusion Kingdom. 

Maddie was strolling with the King in the courtyard when she saw a carriage pulling up at the stables. Maddie went to greet her new visitors when she gasped.

"Hello my dear I thought I'd pay you a little visit." Queen Peace said as she was helped out the carriage.

"My Queen I thought you went to a better place." The King explained.

"Well my King and Queen you can have my chambers for the night and I'll sleep in the guest rooms. Molly please could you fetch Prince Edward for me? Your Majesty I thought you had died when the palace was burnt down?" Maddie pondered.

"No my dear we left just after the King did realising what trouble we was in. I had a vision the night before and I told the maid as soon as I woke up to pack our bags." The Queen managed to say before she saw Prince Edward coming towards the stables.

"Hello Your Majesties and Princess" Edward said as he was kissing their hands.

"Mother, who is this lovely young lady?" Edward said when he saw the Princess.

"Well Edward this is the Peace Princess. Shall we leave you and the Princess alone, Your Majesties?"

"Yes my dear" The King and Queen said in unison. Later that night the Queen and Maddie were discussing the marriage between the families. They had decided the arrangements when the Queen exclaimed in shock.

"My sister is outside this very room right now!" As the Queen said this, Sailor Peace Maker burst into the room. Sailor Peace Maker saw them and laughed.

"Jessica shall we transform and defeat her? Or we could get the truth out of her?" Maddie proposed and Queen Peace decided to do both.

"Illusion Star Power!"

"Peace Planet Power!"

Sailor Peace Maker heard these shouts and saw that they had transformed.

"Peace Dagger Power!" Sailor Peace Maker shouted as she ran towards Sailor Illusion. Sailor Illusion commanded Sailor Peace Maker to tell them the truth "Illusion Truth Command!" and Sailor Peace Maker fell into a trance.

Sailor Peace Maker broke out of her trance and threw the dagger at Sailor Illusion. The dagger hit Sailor Illusion in the stomach and she fell to the floor. Sailor Illusion shouted feebly "Illusion Power Unlock!"

Sailor Illusion cried out in pain as her sister was released from her prison inside her and Sailor Peace Maker's dagger glowed brightly in different colours as it released the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Peace Maker's pendent glowed a bright white as Queen Serenity, Prince Darien and Reenie was released. Queen Serenity as well as Prince Darien dusted their clothes back into place as they stood up.

"On behalf of the Moon we will triumph over evil and that means you!" The Scouts, Queen Serenity, Prince Darien, Reenie and Sailor Peace shouted.

"Wait!" Sailor Wish shouted and she said what was important "This is Sailor Peace Maker the ruler of the Peace Kingdom. Can't you see through her illusion? She's not herself. It's someone else impersonating her."

Sailor Illusion weakly answered, "Yes it's true. I've seen her true illusion deep within her. Someone or something has released this true illusion and she has battling against it."

"Yes it is true" Sailor Peace Maker truthfully said as she was battling her true illusion. "When you was coronated Maddie it released this illusion. Aaargh!" Sailor Peace Maker was aiming her own dagger at herself when Sailor Wish made her wish true.

"Peace Maker Wish Truth!" Sailor Peace Maker's wish was given to her and she returned to normal. Sailor Wish was Sailor Illusion's twin and they both ruled the Kingdom of Illusion.

Six months later Edward and the Peace Princess Jessica-Raye, as she was now christened as, got married blissfully.

Sailor Wish was patrolling the castle as she heard the guards talking quietly and she whispered "Wish Telepathy Increase!" She saw in her mind an image of rebellion and the killing of the Royal Families.

After a mysterious person who said quietly to the unconscious Scout knocked out this Sailor Wish "Soon your time will come." and he dragged her towards a waiting carriage.


End file.
